Poppy
}} Abilities Live= . |targeting='Valiant Fighter' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Valiant Fighter's damage reduction is calculated after the reduction from armor and magic resist. * The damage reduction only applies to the portion of the damage that exceeds . For example: if 100 is 10% of her current health and someone hits her for 150 damage, Valiant Fighter will half the 50 damage that exceeds 100 for a total of 125 damage taken. |video= }} Poppy's next basic attack is modified to deal magic damage, up to a cap. |description2 = Devastating Blow resets Poppy's autoattack timer. |leveling= | }} |cooldown= |cost=55 |costtype=mana |targeting='Devastating Blow' is an autoattack modifier. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects= single target |onhiteffects= Applies on-hit effects. ** Note however, only the attack damage portion may critically strike, but the damage will remain magic. * Devastating Blow cannot be nor ; however, this can both miss and be . *''Devastating Blow's'' damage does not trigger against structures. |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * The cap on the percent total health damage is capped at , making the minimum health on the enemy target to reach the damage cap . This damage cap does not include the base damage from the spell. * Devastating Blow has no cast time and does not interrupt Poppy's previous orders. |video=Poppy QVideo }} Poppy gains and for 5 seconds every time she deals or receives damage, stacking up to 10 times. |description2= Poppy gains maximum stacks of Paragon of Demacia and bonus movement speed for 5 seconds. |leveling= | }} |leveling2= |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Paragon of Demacia' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Paragon of Demacia has no cast time and does not interrupt Poppy's previous orders. |video=Poppy WVideo }} Poppy charges at the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and them along with her. If they collide with terrain, she her target for seconds and deals them additional magic damage. |leveling= | }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= | }} |targeting='Heroic Charge' is a single targeted dash. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the knockback and damage and cause Poppy to stop short at her target. |additional= * Each burst of damage when Heroic Charge collides with a wall will proc spell effects. * Heroic Charge can pass Poppy through walls provided her target is on the opposite side upon cast. * Heroic Charge takes into account impassable player-created terrain such as , and . |video=Poppy EVideo }} Poppy focuses the target enemy champion for the next few seconds, amplifying her damage against them and becoming immune to all effects that do not originate from her target for the duration. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=900 |targeting='Diplomatic Immunity' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Diplomatic Immunity blocks all damage from all sources, including true damage. The only exceptions are the Nexus Obelisk, the target of Diplomatic Immunity, and any pets belonging to that champion. ** Diplomatic Immunity can, however, be cast on champion clones, such as . In this case, she will also be immune to the champion who spawned them. * Diplomatic Immunity's invulnerability can only be cancelled prematurely if Poppy or her target is killed. * Diplomatic Immunity's damage amplification debuff can be removed with Quicksilver. However, it will not remove Poppy's invulnerability. |video=Poppy RVideo }} |-| PBE= (10 level)}} bonus magic damage, and causing the shield to fall near her target. |description2= If Poppy picks up the buckler, she shields herself for for 4 seconds. Enemies can step on the buckler to destroy it. |description3= If the buckler kills its target, it bounces back to Poppy and automatically shields her. |range=Attack Range + 400 |static= |targeting='Iron Ambassador' is an on-hit effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= |video= }} Poppy smashes the ground in front of her, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. |description2= The impacted ground becomes unstable, enemies standing on it before erupting after 1 second, dealing the same physical damage to all enemies hit. |description3= Hammer Shock deals 80% damage against minions. |leveling= | }} |leveling2= |leveling3= of target's max. health)}}| of target's max. health}}}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=? |targeting='Hammer Shock' is a ground-targeted ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= aoe |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= |video=Poppy QVideo }} Poppy gains 12% bonus and , doubled to 24% bonus and while below . |description2= Poppy gains bonus movement speed for seconds and generates a barrier around her for the duration, causing all enemies who dash within to be and dealt magic damage. |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range=? |targeting='Steadfast Presence' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=aoe |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Steadfast Presence has no cast time and does not interrupt Poppy's previous orders. |video=Poppy WVideo }} Poppy dashes to the target enemy, dealing them physical damage and them along with her. |description2=If they collide with terrain, she deals the same physical damage to them again and them. |leveling= | }} |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=70 |costtype=mana |range= | }} |targeting='Heroic Charge' is a single targeted dash. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the knockback and damage and cause Poppy to stop short at her target. |additional= * Each burst of damage when Heroic Charge collides with a wall will proc spell effects. * Heroic Charge can pass Poppy through walls provided her target is on the opposite side upon cast. * Heroic Charge takes into account impassable player-created terrain such as , and . |video=Poppy EVideo }} Poppy channels for up to 4 seconds, retaining the ability to move but herself by 15% for the duration. Keeper's Verdict's cooldown is reduced by 75% if its channel is canceled. |description2= Poppy smashes the ground, emanating a shockwave, dealing physical damage to all enemies around the first champion hit and towards their fountain. |description3= enemies are rendered untargetable for the duration, with the distance increasing based on how long Keeper's Verdict was channeled. Releasing the ability instantly cancels the channel and all enemies around Poppy instead. |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=? |targeting='Keeper's Verdict' is a ground-targeted ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=aoe |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= |video=Poppy RVideo }} References cs:Poppy de:Poppy es:Poppy fr:Poppy pl:Poppy pt-br:Poppy ru:Poppy zh:波比 Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion Category:2010 release Category:Knockback champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Dash champion Category:Stun champion Category:Haste champion Category:Melee champion Category:450 IP champion Category:260 RP champion